Question: Simplify the expression. $(5a+7)(4a-1)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${5a+7}$ onto the ${4a}$ and ${-1}$ $ = {4a}({5a+7}) + {-1}({5a+7})$ Then distribute the ${4a}.$ $ = ({4a} \times {5a}) + ({4a} \times {7}) + {-1}({5a+7})$ $ = 20a^{2} + 28a + {-1}({5a+7})$ Then distribute the ${-1}$ $ = 20a^{2} + 28a + ({-1} \times {5a}) + ({-1} \times {7})$ $ = 20a^{2} + 28a - 5a - 7$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 20a^{2} + 23a - 7$